


Merlin ou comment la légende s'empare d'un pauvre druide qui n'a rien demandé

by pingou



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Finie la vie pépère de Merlin, Gen, Il y a même d'autres barbus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Quand Uther vient trouver Merlin pour qu'il lui concocte une Potion de Polymorphie, le druide sent déjà le traquenard à plein nez.Le moment où la vie pépère de Merlin a basculé.





	

Quand Uther vient trouver Merlin pour qu'il lui concocte une Potion de Polymorphie, le druide sent déjà le traquenard à plein nez. Déjà les potions magiques il sait pas vraiment les faire, dès que ça s'éloigne de la nature il est vite paumé. Mais il n'ose rien répliquer devant Pendragon et il s'arrange avec Panoramix, un pote d'un petit village d'Armorique pour la potion. Trente pièces d'or et on fout la paix à bibi.

Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, tout le monde commence à dire que Dame Ygerne de Tintagel a l'air d'avoir pris un sérieux embonpoint - du genre qui disparaît en neuf lunes. Le hic, c'est que son mari, le Duc de Gorlais, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est parti en guerre contre Uther, justement, et il y a un truc de pas net dans cette histoire. La chronologie colle pas trop, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi des super potes veulent soudainement se mettre sur la tronche, s'il y avait pas un peu de triangle amoureux dans l'affaire.

Normalement Merlin, entre sa purée de châtaignes et ses loups, il ne s'occupe pas des histoires de coucheries des autres. À vrai dire, étant le rejeton d'un démon et d'une pucelle il est plutôt mal placé pour filer des conseils. Et puis Dame Ygerne c'est comme Uther, c'est pas des gens qui acceptent les remarques. Pourtant, ils aiment en faire des remarques, et des cinglantes encore. Mais quand la fée Morgane en personne apparaît dans sa cabane, le seul truc qui vient à l'esprit du druide c'est : Oh la boulette.

Elle est censée emmener Gorlais sur l'île d'Avalon, parce qu'Uther a tué son vassal et qu'en récompense, il prend ses biens, et surtout sa femme. Il paraît qu'elle a déjà une fille issue d'un premier lit, Morgause ou Anna ou un truc comme ça, mais la fée ne lui en parle pas. Ce qu'elle lui dit par contre, c'est que les dieux ont choisi lui, pour accomplir une mission divine afin de redonner la paix au royaume de Logres. Ygerne porte en elle un garçon, l'élu des dieux, le légendaire et légitime détenteur d'Excalibur. Et c'est Merlin qui est sensé devenir son mentor.

Tout druide qu'il soit, entendre une apparition lui causer d'un air solennel comme ça, ça lui file la pétoche. Il essaie de lui dire qu'il y a erreur sur la personne, qu'il vaut mieux s'adresser un type plus compétent, qui peut même lui filer quelques noms, surtout un jeunot qui s'appelle Albus Dumbledore, et qui a l'habitude de placer des gamins sur le seuil des maisons, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle n'est que la messagère paraît-il et elle est déjà bien sympa d'avoir fait un détour, parce que Avalon c'est pas la porte à côté.

Avant de partir, Morgane lui pique un pot de confiture de myrtilles pour le voyage, mais la chose est dite: vu que c'est lui qui a permis par un subterfuge magique d'engendrer le petit, c'est à lui de s'assurer que tout sera mis en œuvre pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de sa destinée. Il paraît que pour le côté nounou, ils vont débaucher la dame du lac, même si pour le moment elle est encore occupée à la cour du roi Ban avec un autre gosse.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'occupe pas des coucheries des autres, Merlin en a déjà plein sa barbe.


End file.
